Reina X Urufei - Sagitta
by Shenjitcu
Summary: OC X OC. Yuri. A short, sweet little oneshot of a crack pairing between myself and a friend. Urufei's been gone on a mission for a while, and Reina is missing her lover terribly. So, when the chance arises to go meet her, she goes for it.


_Written: September 11, 2012_

**Sagitta**

**Reina X Urufei Oneshot  
**

**WARNING: OC X OC, possibly OCCness, Alternate Occurrences from the Manga/Anime, OCs, and Crack Pairings will be found in this literature. You've been warned-if you don't like these, I suggest you refrain from reading this.**  
**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or its characters used in this FanFiction, as Naruto and all of its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Not all OCs are mine, either-check the bottom of this oneshot.**

Note: Reina and Urufei are NOT a real pairing-it's crack for fun with my friend.

Reina impatiently fidgeted at her desk. She was going through withdraw. No. Not a drug withdraw, or alcohol withdraw, or anything like that; she was going through 'Uru' Withdraw. Explanation being: a solo mission had come up, and dealt with the Land of Snow, Urufei's homeland. Accordingly, Reina had her partner take this mission as her own. Though, what the orange haired kunoichi hadn't taken note of was the fact the mission was supposed to take an estimated month. She was regretful for sending Urufei on the mission after discovering that knowledge the days afterwards. Luckily, for Reina, Urufei was due home today, and she had also received word from the red head, letting her know she'd be arriving at the base today.

Only there was one flaw.

Even though Reina had a whole, perfect, romantic date planned and set up for them already, her plans were ruined not an hour ago when a letter arrived. She's hastily read it, hoping to find it was from Urufei, only, she found it was from Yume. Who had decided to throw a surprise birthday party for her cat, Ichiga, at the Kurasu base. And Reina, knowing Urufei, realized her little Uru would love the animal and want t celebrate for it.

"Urggghh." Reina groaned loudly and didn't notice Avidan, a member of the Kurasu, enter the room. "Still on "Uru Withdraw", I see." "F*** you." "I know you want to." "I'd only ever want to do that with my Uru." "Oh? And since when was she yours?" "... Go die." Avidan chuckled and walked over to the desk of his glaring leader, placing a scroll on it, "From Urufei. She's taking a break forty minutes from base." He smirked a little, "If you h-" Before the male could finish his sentence, Reina was out the door.

* * *

Reina panted, but continued running. She had to get to Urufei, and also think of some sort of reason to keep her from going back to base. Looking to the sky, she realized, the last part might not be so necessary; it was almost the perfect time for her date plan to be set into action. Reina grinned and looked down to the picnic basket in her hand, and giggled a little. If all went according to plan; this date would turn out flawless and wonderful.

"Uru!" Reina called as her target came into sight. As Urufei looked over, her ocean blue eyes met Reina's almond brown pair. "O-Oh, hello Reina." The red head greeted, standing with a soft, innocent smile on her face. "W-What's up?" She asked, wondering if something had happened. Reina quickly engulfed Urufei in a loving hug before answering, "I missed you so much and planned an awesome date for tonight." She looked to her lover grinning. "What do you say?" A small blush graced Urufei's pale cheeks, and her eyes seemed to glisten a little; "O-Of course, Reina. That sounds wonderful." Reina giggled childishly and entwined her fingers with the other's, and, out of now where, picked the other girl up bridal style, kissing her forehead with slightly orange, her strange blush's color, cheeks.

* * *

It was mid sunset when the two reached a lake. A cherry blossom tree loomed over the side of the water body, it's pink petals toned and reflecting many of the sun's vibrant colors given off only during the sunset. The grass was a vivid green and contrasted with the water of gold wonderfully. There were wildflowers around the outskirts of the rather large lake and it's ground perimeter. These flowers of rainbow grew before a couple shrubs then thick forest, a single, broad path showing the way to and from the shining lake.

Reina set Urufei down, and began setting up a little picnic. Her love was dazzled by the view, too mesmerized in it to even notice anything. By the time Reina had taken her seat next to the girl, she had taken in everything, "It's beautiful.." Urufei mumbled, smiling at Reina. The other returned the gesture, once again taking the hand of her love. "Not as beautiful as you." Urufei let out a giggle, "You're so corny." "I may have been studying. But, admit it. You love it when I'm corny." "Hehe, yeah, I guess I do." She replied with a smile, and Reina kissed her forehead gently. "Now, how about we have a little something to eat?" She suggested, and received her response in the form of a nod.

* * *

Urufei chuckled lightly and took bite of her sandwich, finishing it. "Reina, you look like you're posing for a picture like in Greek Mythology." She stated, looking at her childish seme, who had an arm around her, though was on her side for the most part and eating grapes by holding them up and biting them off. "So? It makes me look smexy." Reina grinned and Urufei shook her head, "You could never be sexy, even if you tried. You're too cuddly for that." She said honestly, and her lover pouted a little, "Have ye' no faith in me?" "No, Reina, I have all the faith in the world in you. It's just I don't think I could ever see you pulling off a sexy pose and giving someone bedroom eyes; you just always look cuddly." There was silence for a moment, though it wasn't awkward, or anything close to that; in fact, both girls were smiling. "Well you couldn't.. Well.. No.. You.. You could pull sexy off.. V-Very well.." Reina's words went from a casual tone to an extremely thoughtful tone. "R-Reina!" Urufei 'ep'ed, blushing madly, "Don't talk like that, it's embarrassing." Reina chuckled, "Hey, how could it possibly be embarrassing? It's only you and me." She pouted a little, "C'mooon. Don't deny your seme her mental pleasures." "You're sick sometimes." "I know. But that's one of the reasons you love me, right?" Urufei sighed, and nodded, "I guess it is."

* * *

The night settled in and Urufei looked to Reina, "Should we be heading back to base?" she asked, though her only response was her partner's head shaking. Reina stood, and helped her uke to her feet, "I have one more little surprise for you." She smiled, "Stay right here." She said before running off. When Urufei saw Reina again, she noticed she was pulling a boat along in the river. "What's the boat for..?" She asked, confused, though only received a smile and eyes that read 'You'll see' for an answer.

Reina's arms gently wrapped around Urufei's waist and lifted her up, bringing her with as she stepped into the boat. Sitting down, Reina pulled the other into her lap and laid back, keeping Urufei leaned against her chest. From where they were, they had a perfect view of the stars, all lit up and shining. They may have been fiery balls from wherever they stood, but on earth, they seemed like diamonds strewn across a dark velvety sky. "Do you like it?" "No," Reina frowned a little, "I love it." The frown was turned upside down.

Reina and Urufei had drifted along in the lake for a while now, how long exactly, neither was sure. Though, they were content with being together and sharing the long, blissful moments with each other. "Look, it's the Sagitta Constellation." Urufei pointed out; they had been talking about the constellations for a while now. Reina smiled at this, "Yeah, it is. Do you know why that's such a special constellation?" The red head thought a moment, but, brushing back some of her burgundy hair, she shook her head against Reina' s chest. "I'm not too sure.. Why?" "Because, remember the first time, when we were only friends, that we were looking at the stars? It was the first constellation we both recognized. And do you know what it symbolizes?" Reina asked, still smiling, and Urufei smiled this time, nodding, "It symbolizes the arrow of Greek Mythology that struck Zeus to make him fall in love." "I'm sure that arrow hit me when I saw the constellation with you." "Same here." "I love you, Urufei." Reina said with a yawn, which Urufei echoed, "I love you too, Reina." "Good night, sweet dreams." "You too." And with that, the couple fell asleep curled up together, floating on the river as they drifted by the cherry blossom tree, a couple petals blowing off and falling on them.

Reina belongs to Me, Shenjitcu

Urufei belongs to Urufei-Chopsticks on deviantArt

Avidan belongs to FeatherHarp on deviantArt

Naruto and All of Its Domain belongs to Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
